runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador:Hee Chul
Sobre mim *A aldeia dos gnomos arborícolas = Tree gnome village *A ameaça que vem do mar = Slug menace *A casa da bruxa = Witch's House *A cidade perdida = Lost city. *A construção da catapulta = Catapult construction. *A diplomacia dos duendes = Goblin Diplomacy. *A espada do cavaleiro = The Knight's Sword. *A filha da montanha = Mountain Daughter. *A fortaleza dos cavaleiros negros = Black Knights' Fortress. *A grande aventura do troll = My Arm's Big Adventure. *A grande árvore = The Grand Tree. *A lenda de Muspah = The Tale of the Muspah. *A mina mal-assombrada = Haunted Mine. *A missão das cataratas = Waterfall Quest. *A missão das lendas = Legends' Quest. *A missão de Doric = Doric's Quest. *A missão de Olaf = Olaf's Quest. *A missão do herói = Heroes' Quest. *A missão do monge = Devious Minds. *A missão do observatório = Observatory Quest. *A missão do pastor = Sheep Herder. *A mão do deserto = Hand in the Sand. *A passagem subterrânea = Underground Pass. *A poção da bruxa = Witch's Potion. *A poção da selva = Jungle Potion. *A receita do desastre = Recipe for Disaster. *A rixa = The Feud. *A terra dos duendes = Land of the Goblins. *A torre da vida = Tower of Life. *A torre do relógio = Clock Tower. *A tribo perdida = Lost Tribe. *A trilha de Glouphrie = The Path of Glouphrie. *A trinca de Tai Bwo Wannai = Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. *A vassoura encantada = Swept Away. *Aprendiz de pirata = Cabin Fever. *Arapuca para turistas = The Tourist Trap. *Arena de combate = Fight Arena . *As aparências enganam = What Lies Below. *As lágrimas de Guthix = Tears of Guthix. *As sombras de Mort'ton = Shades of Mort'ton. *As trevas do vale sagrado = Darkness of Hallowvale. *Assalto ao cérebro pensador = The Great Brain Robbery. *Base instável = Unstable Foundations (Tutorial). *Bioameaça = Biohazard. *Caça ao brasão perdido = Family Crest. *Caça aos diabinhos = Imp Catcher. *Caça aos escorpiões = Scorpion Catcher. *Caça aos ratos = Rat Catchers. *Caçada ao Raktuber vermelho = Hunt for Red Raktuber. *Cheio de gás = All Fired Up. *Cidade da praga = Plague City. *Comandante escolhida = The Chosen Commander. *Concurso de pesca = Fishing Contest. *Conhecendo a história = Meeting History. *Conto de fadas I = A Fairy Tale Part I. *Conto de fadas II = A Fairy Tale Part II. *Culto de Hazeel = Hazeel Cult. *De volta às raízes = Back to my Roots. *Descendo até a aventura = A Soul's Bane. *Diplomacia lunar = Lunar Diplomacy. *Elfos nômades = Roving Elves. *Em busca da erva perdida = Eadgar's Ruse. *Em busca da múmia perdida = Missing My Mummy. *Em busca de Myreque = In Search of Myreque. *Enquanto Guthix dorme = While Guthix Sleeps. *Enrascada real = Royal Trouble. *Era uma vez um anão tonto = Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Espírito da natureza = Nature Spirit. *Fazendo história = Making History. *Guerra fria = Cold War. *Ilhas Fremennik = The Fremennik Isles. *Jornada do autoconhecimento = Enlightened Journey. *Luz interior = Within the Light. *Magnetismo animal = Animal Magnetism. *Maldição de Arrav = The Curse of Arrav. *Maria e a fera = Spirit of Summer. *Memórias do passado glorioso = Glorious Memories. *Missão em Shilo = Shilo Village. *Mistério no cais = Sea Slug. *Mitos das terras brancas = Myths of the White Lands. *Morte aos dorgeshuun = Death to the Dorgeshuun. *O ajudante de Icthlarin = Icthlarin's Little Helper. *O amigo do monge = Monk's Friend. *O anão gigante = The Giant Dwarf. *O assassinato misterioso = Murder Mystery. *O assistente do mestre-cuca = Cook's Assistant. *O canhão dos anões = Dwarf Cannon. *O canto do cisne = Swan Song. *O cristal de Merlin = Merlin's Crystal. *O defensor de Varrock = Defender of Varrock. *O enigma do bichano = A Tail of Two Cats. *O enigma do luto - Parte I = Mourning's Ends Part I. *O enigma do luto - Parte II = Mourning's Ends Part II. *O escudo de Arrav = Shield of Arrav. *O exterminador de demônios = Demon Slayer. *O exterminador de dragões = Dragon Slayer. *O exterminador de vampiros = Vampire Slayer. *O fantasma inquieto = The Restless Ghost. *O fim da fera = Summer's End. *O forte dos trolls = Troll Stronghold. *O gato de Gertrudes = Gertrude's Cat. *O golem = The Golem. *O jardim da tranquilidade = Garden of Tranquility. *O lamento do escultor = Enakhra's Lament. *O legado do vidente = Legacy of Seergaze. *O mentor do mundo dos sonhos = Dream Mentor. *O mistério das runas = Rune Mysteries. *O mistério de Scabaras = Dealing with Scabaras. *O monstro de Fenkenstrain = Creature of Fenkenstrain. *O ogro vai à caça = Big Chompy Bird Hunting. *O pico das águias = Eagle's Peak. *O planalto da morte = Death Plateau. *O pássaro de fogo = In Pyre Need. *O resgate do príncipe Ali = Prince Ali Rescue. *O resgate do rei = King's Ransom. *O Santo Graal = Holy Grail. *O segredo de Kennith = Kennith's Concerns. *O templo de Ikov = Temple of Ikov. *O tesouro do pirata = Pirate's Treasure. *O totem tribal = Tribal Totem. *O trono de Miscelânea = Throne of Miscellania. *O velho e o couro = Fur 'n' Seek. *Oficina elemental = Elemental Workshop I. *Oficina elemental 2 = Elemental Workshop II. *Onde há fumaça... = Smoking Kills. *Os desafios de Fremennik = Fremennik Trials. *Os espíritos do rio Elid = Spirits of the Elid. *Os ogros mortos-vivos = Zogre Flesh Eaters. *Os olhos de Glouphrie = The Eyes of Glouphrie. *Os perigos do pico glacial = Perils of Ice Mountain. *Padre em perigo = Priest in Peril. *Para início de conversa = As a First Resort... *Para refrescar = Rum Deal. *Perdão do Anão do Caos = Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. *Piratas pra todo lado = Rocking Out. *Porto fantasma = Ghosts Ahoy. *Procurado! = Wanted!. *Procuram-se cavaleiros = Recruitment Drive. *Quanto osso duro de roer! = Rag and Bone Man. *Que peninha do Ernesto = Ernest the Chicken. *Regicídio = Regicide . *Réquiem de Nômade = Nomad's Requiem. *Ressurgindo das Profundezas = Blood Runs Deep. *Restabelecendo contato = Contact! . *Ritual druida = Druidic Ritual. *Romeu e Julieta = Romeo & Juliet. *Saindo dos trilhos = Another Slice of H.A.M. *Socorro a Myreque = In Aid of the Myreque. *Sítio de Escavação = Digsite Quest. *Terror das profundezas = Horror from the Deep. *Tesouro do deserto = Desert Treasure. *TokTz-Ket-Dill = TokTz-Ket-Dill. *Torre de vigia = Watchtower. *Tosa, tosa, tosa = Sheep Shearer. *Trolltalmente apaixonado = Troll Romance. *Uivo do lobo = Wolf Whistle. *Um conto de fadas diferente = Grim Tales. *Um favorzinho = One Small Favour. *Um templo em Senntisten = The Temple at Senntisten. *Uma bela macacada = Monkey Madness. *À sombra da tempestade = Shadow of the Storm. *Água mole em pedra dura... = Between a Rock... Minhas Páginas favoritas * Adicione links para suas páginas favoritas da wikia! * Pagina favorita #2 * Pagina favorita #3